Instant Messaging in Stars Hollow
by xxGilmoreFanxx
Summary: This story is written in all Instant Messages IMs between all the different characters that live in Stars Hollow. Review please! This is my first Gilmore Girls fan fiction, so I need reviews please!


TheInnKeeper: Hey Rory!

YaleChica: Hi Mom!

TheInnKeeper: How are you kid?

YaleChica: I'm doing pretty well. Hanging in there.

TheInnKeeper: Busy?

YaleChica: Very. How have you been?

TheInnKeeper: Good.

YaleChica: Things with Luke?

TheInnKeeper: Very good ;)

YaleChica: Ok, let's not make this dirty.

TheInnKeeper: Who said anything dirty?

YaleChica: You implied it with your winky smilie face.

TheInnKeeper: Whatever. How are things with Logan?

YaleChica: Also very good ;)

TheInnKeeper: Rory! How dare you make this conversation dirty!

YaleChica: Haha. Sorry Mom, I gotta run. Time for class.

TheInnKeeper: Ok that's fine. Talk to you later. Love you!

YaleChica: Love you too! Bye!

TheInnKeeper: Sianara.

YaleChica signed off at 3:06 PM.

TheInnKeeper: Hey sexy 

DinerGuy: Jeez.

TheInnKeeper: What?

DinerGuy: I never understand your thinking, Lorelai.

TheInnKeeper: No one does. Except maybe Adam Sandler.

DinerGuy: Ok…

TheInnKeeper: Hey are you coming over tonight?

DinerGuy: You bet I am.

TheInnKeeper: Are you going to make me dinner?

DinerGuy: No.

TheInnKeeper: Luke…whines Why not?

DinerGuy: I thought we'd order in.

TheInnKeeper: From where? You hate everything.

DinerGuy: From Luke's.

TheInnKeeper: I should have known.

DinerGuy: I'll just make a burger for you and a turkey sandwich on rye for me and bring them over.

TheInnKeeper: Ok. That's sounds good.

DinerGuy: See you at 7:00?

TheInnKeeper: Yes you will!

DinerGuy: Ok. Love you, bye.

TheInnKeeper: Love you too. See ya later.

DinerGuy signed off at 4:52 PM.

YaleChica: Excuse me mister. You didn't call me last night.

LfeNDthBrgde: Sorry Ace. I was caught up in a meeting.

YaleChica: That's ok. How's London?

LfeNDthBrgde: It's London. Boring as hell, I miss you, and I have to go to meetings every hour.

YaleChica: Aw that sucks.

LfeNDthBrgde: Yes it does. And you want to know the worst part?

YaleChica: What?

LfeNDthBrgde: That I miss you.

YaleChica: / I miss you too! When are you coming home for a visit?

LfeNDthBrgde: Soon I hope.

YaleChica: Good. I can't wait.

LfeNDthBrgde: Me neither. Sorry Ace, I have another meeting to go to.

YaleChica: Ok. I love you Logan.

LfeNDthBrgde: I love you too Ace. Bye.

LfeNDthBrgde signed off at 11:01 AM.

YaleChica: Lane!

DrummerMom: Rory!

YaleChica: How are the twins?

DrummerMom: They're doing well. They're starting day care next week.

YaleChica: Lane, you're seriously putting your year old sons in day care?

DrummerMom: Yes. Why? What's the problem with that?

YaleChica: It could be dirty and unsanitary! You wouldn't want to expose the boys to that now, would you?

DrummerMom: I guess not.

YaleChica: You know who would be delighted to watch them? YOUR MOTHER!

DrummerMom: Ugh, I know Rory, but I don't want to give in to her.

YaleChica: Lane, are you or are you not in a band?

DrummerMom: I am.

YaleChica: Then you, Zach, Brian, and Gil should be out there making music!

DrummerMom: I know.

YaleChica: And you have your mom all open and willing to babysit! You should take advantage of that so you and the band can still play!

DrummerMom: Yeah, I guess you're right. Ok, I'll ask her.

YaleChica: Good! I really think you should.

DrummerMom: Thanks Rory. Oh! The boys are waking up from their nap! I gotta run! Later!

DrummerMom signed off at 2:09 PM.

DragonflyChef: Lorelai! Good you're on! I have something to discuss with you!

TheInnKeeper: Yes Sookie?

DragonflyChef: Wait, Michel just signed on. I'm going to open up a chat room.

TheInnKeeper: Ok.

DragonflyChef has entered the chat room.

TheInnKeeper has entered the chat room.

FrenchDogLvr has entered the chat room.

FrenchDogLvr: This better be quick.

DragonflyChef: Oh relax Michel.

TheInnKeeper: Ok Sookie, shoot.

FrenchDogLvr: Yes and quickly.

DragonflyChef: Ok, so we have a humongous wedding/ reception to host.

TheInnKeeper: Oh my gosh! Who's?

FrenchDogLvr: Sigh

DragonflyChef: Rolls eyes at Michel It's my sister's!

FrenchDogLvr: Wow, I'm excited now.

TheInnKeeper: Sooke that's awesome! When is it?

DragonflyChef: Uh…next weekend.

TheInnKeeper: Are you kidding me Sookie!? There's no way to plan a wedding and a reception in that short amount of time!

FrenchDogLvr: Well ladies, this has been exciting, but I must take Pau Pau to doggy yoga. See you tomorrow.

FrenchDogLvr has left the chat room.

DragonflyChef: Well goodbye Mr. Grumpy Pants.

TheInnKeeper: Sookie, back on task. Next weekend? Why such short notice?

DragonflyChef: They had to move it here and they already had the date set.

TheInnKeeper: Ok Sookie. I have to go. We'll talk more about it tomorrow. Bye bye.

DragonflyChef: Ok bye!

TheInnKeeper has left the chat room.

TheInnKeeper signed off at 8:52 PM.

MissGellar: Rory! This is urgent.

YaleChica: Paris, you're in the room right next to me.

MissGellar: I know, but I'm busy and can't afford to take time to get up and walk to your room.

YaleChica: Fine. Now what is so urgent?

MissGellar: Our seminar has been postponed.

YaleChica: Postponed? To when?

MissGellar: Next Monday night at 7:00 PM.

YaleChica: Oh my god! This sucks! I already have plans that night!

MissGellar: What is so important that you can't cancel it to come to our seminar?

YaleChica: Paris, I'm signing off and coming to talk to you in person. This is just ridiculous.

YaleChica signed off at 9:25 PM.

YaleChica: Luke, hi. I can't get a hold of my mom. I was wondering if you could tell her to call me.

DinerGuy: Yeah, sure Rory. Of course.

YaleChica: Thanks Luke! You're the best!

DinerGuy: So I've been told. So how've you been?

YaleChica: Oh you know, good but busy.

DinerGuy: Yeah I heard college could do that to you.

YaleChica: Mhm. How's everything with you?

DinerGuy: Pretty good. Taylor's been bugging me about giving out free donuts at some dumb town festival next weekend, so ya know, normal, good old Stars Hollow stuff.

YaleChica: Oh yeah, don't I know. Ok Luke, it's been nice talking to you, but I gotta go. Class time!

DinerGuy: Ok Rory. I'll tell your mom to call you.

YaleChica: Thanks! Bye!

YaleChica signed off at 12: 34 PM.


End file.
